Secrets 2
by freak and proud
Summary: OK, this is a sequel to Secrets. Hence the title. Anyhoo, see what you think. I 'll piddle about with the rest of it and see what happens. IF THIS ISN'T FINISHED, IT NEVER WILL BE. Sorry.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Secrets One is finished. But what, when all that had happened, went on in Will and Liz's wonky world? Well, I'm gonna give it my best shot. And I reckon it might look good in diary form. So, let's go. I'm gonna star with the lovely Liz...  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, right...  
  
15th July- Elizabeth Turner's Diary  
  
It's been about week since the garden party, when Jack and Anamaria showed up. They left us in a sorry state.  
  
Ever since that business with Barbossa and the heathen curse I have been second in Will's heart. The coming of Captain Jack Sparrow, with his swagger and his ship, awoke something in Will's blood that won't lie down again. Every night now, I wake up and he is gone. Usually, he's standing with one of the babies (usually Jack, he doesn't sleep so well) outside on the balcony, looking out to sea. He would stand there all night, if I didn't come and find him. It takes no toll on his wakefulness though. It's like he takes refreshment from the sea air itself. It pains me, because his mistress calls him, and I know about the mistress, and I can't stop him. He finds excuses every day to go to the dock. I'm sure that the apprentices could manage quite easily, but he is the only one who can take it all down there in the pony and trap.  
  
I don't know what I will do, for sure, as he will never leave his family, but can he go on lusting for the sea and still live happily?  
  
£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$  
  
15th July- Will Turner's Journal  
  
I had a profitable day today, and have watched Peter, who has been my apprentice for a long time, set up a shop. I can now take on another lad, as it will be a few years before I let Bill, Rudy, and especially Jack in the forge. They couldn't see over the forge, let alone heft a hammer!  
  
I'm writing this in my so-called study, though it is more a room where I sit and make up my accounts and stocks. It is my favourite room, because I can see the sea, with the desk positioned in just the right place. Elizabeth feels I spend an unhealthy amount of time in here, but it takes a lot of time to keep the books now a days. Will Turner's swords are becoming famous, and the black smiths apprenticed under him do well for themselves. I love Elizabeth, but the sea forgives easily, loves you no matter what happens and always has new things waiting. No matter how comfortable living here is, or has become, or will be, I cannot imagine myself growing old here. I find it monotonous.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
18th July- Elizabeth's Diary  
  
Will has not come home yet. It is growing late. Almost ten o' clock! The children are in bed. I'll have to go down to the forge and find him.  
  
LATER: I don't believe it. The cheek of that man! I went down to his smithy, where he was still working. The apprentices looked fair done in. I came in to hear him say "Right, I'll carry on alone boys. Off you go," the apprentices went to the cupboard where they kept their chattels and goods. They pulled out a bottle of water, bunged with wax, and took turns at pouring it over their heads. When it was empty, they took another bottle of brownish liquid and a loaf of bread. They took it up to the little loft space where there were bed rolls. They leant against them wearily, and one reached for ward and pulled a board of wood across. Will nodded to them and carried on. Then he saw me. "Elizabeth!" he cried. "What are you doing in here?" "I could ask you the same thing!" I snapped. "It's ten o' clock and you are still working!" "Elizabeth, I have a big consignment for the docks. They need nails. I've been pulling them with the lads for most of the day!" "Yes, well, I'd have thought that three boys and a full grown man could have managed to get that done!" he sighed and started to move around the forge, silently and swiftly. He banked up the fire, put the scrap metal in the corner, and doused the hot metal he'd been working with. He banged on the loft space twice and then went to the door, where he locked the big main doors, and the smaller door to one side. Then he appeared to remember something and banged on the loft space six times. There was an answering knock and then he let himself out. "Let's go for a walk. The maid's up at the house, the kids'll be fine,"  
  
We walked down to the sea front, where he took a few minutes to wash his hands and face in the watery sand at the sea edge. Then he dried his face on his shirt, and came back to me. "So what's bothering you, oh sweet sun of my life?" "You've been reading again, haven't you?" I asked, teasingly. He looked abashed. "Only a little bit," he mumbled, "Why, does it show?" "A bit," I replied and then asked, "Why were you bashing on those poor boys bedroom? They looked fair done to death," "Two knocks for I'm closing now, and six for I'm coming tomorrow at six in the morning." He explained, and we walked in silence. He put his and around my waist, and we stopped. "So what's really wrong?" he looked at me as though he could strip away my head and look straight into my thoughts "When was the last time we did something like this?" "Well, we had that garden party with Jack..." he trailed off and sat down on the sand, and then as a second thought, spread his leather waistcoat on the ground. I sat on it, and replied "That was a week ago, and what time did we spend together before that?" "Umm..." he looked at the dark sky "You can't remember, can you?" he said nothing. I started off on a long rant about how I don't get to spend any time with him and he doesn't spend any time with the kids. It was like a dam had burst inside me and everything I had kept bottled up was flooding out. I kept going until I ran out of steam. He never said a word. He simply tossed down the rock and bit of driftwood he had been carving surprisingly precisely. For all that he says he's got blacksmith's fingers he can certainly be very delicate. Then he got up and walked off. He didn't even say anything. I watched him walk away and then picked up the driftwood. There were mermaids on one side, and mystical sea beasts on the other. The mermaids danced round a carved 'P' and the beasts twisted and curled round a 'J'. The rock, a piece of quartz, was set in the top, unglued. Will has always been a quick worker. I put it in the waistcoat pocket and sniffed tears back fiercely. Then I stood up and walked back to the house. I left the waistcoat in the hall, and then went to my own little room. Like Will has a study, so do I. In it are my bits and pieces, old things, like my rag doll, Raggety Ann, a number of old diaries, dating back to about when I was fourteen, the family Bible, and the book. The book is simply titled 'My Family'. I spent some time looking through it. There's a rose from my wedding bouquet, a lock of baby hair from each child, the painting of us at our wedding. I remember it was a blazing hot day, and we had to stand there, roasted alive in all the wedding finery, whilst the artist made a charcoal sketch. Father looks proud, if slightly worried, and whilst I am managing to hide my discomfort Will looks flustered and annoyed. The suit was well fitted to him, though. And there's a bit of clay that came from a jug in an inn in Tortuga, where we stopped on our honeymoon. We met up with Jack as well. He wasn't attached to Anamaria then, and I remember a brawl started over a prostitute apparently promised to him and another pirate. In the fight the jug of beer we had been sharing was smashed and I kept a bit. There is also a ring from Jack when he got told that we were to be married. "A bit late, I admit, but, there's nothing like hope," I remember him saying. I took it out of the book and put it on. It was a ruby with emeralds round it, set in silver and gold. It was the first bit of jewellery I got as a married woman. Of course, after Will had seen that, when we got home, he had wasted no time in finding many semiprecious stones from the beach and from the Ilea De Morte and setting them in a necklace which I wear round my neck. There's a picture Bill drew for me, and a daisy chain that Freda made. I blew my nose and replaced it onto the shelf. Now I am going to our room.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
19thJuly- Elizabeth's Diary  
  
Will never came home last night. I know because I was up all last night. It's now almost midnight. The children have been asking after their daddy. I can'twait any longer. Maybe he's come home and is in his study.  
  
He wasn't in his study. I'm going to bed now. I would go and check at the forge, but don't want another row.  
  
Oh my god! Look at this!  
  
'My Dearest Sweetest Elizabeth,  
  
Tonight I make sail on the tide. I am going to the sea, where I can be free. Do not come after me, but look after our children and let them grow up happy. I will not be returning. I will send money if you ever need it. In the pigeon loft, with Jack's pigeon, is one of my own. It will return to me should you ever need it. Keep it safe. You do not have to tell anyone I left you. Say I went to the sea one night and was drowned. Please give an extra kiss to the children every night for me. I love you and always will. However, the sea calls, and has called for so long I can no longer ignore it.  
  
I remain loving to you and forever yours,  
  
Will'  
  
He's gone. Left forever. I can't believe it. Oh god. Please let it be a hoax. Please.  
  
A/N: Oh, look, he's buggered off. Well, I'm only updating if I get reviews! So if you love Will and Elizabeth's children, you'll R'n'R!  
  
Freak: Reviews a-go go!  
  
Liz: Nothing, sorry.  
  
Freak: What, they don't care about your children??  
  
Liz: So it would seem.  
  
Freak: Hey, Norrington moment!  
  
Liz: But what about your reviews?  
  
Freak: Eureka! Hang on!  
  
Jack: Isn't that Greek for 'Give me a towel'?  
  
Freak: Noo. It means I know what to put. Now shut up and let me appeal!  
  
Jack: Fine then. (Wanders off)  
  
Freak: (Clears throat) If you really care about where Will is headed to, and what Liz will do, then R'n'R, otherwise I'm not doing piss all with it! (Manical laughter) Ahem. I mean... I won't update it. (Giggles evilly). Oh arse. I can't do this with out the evil laughter. Just review the bloody thing for god's sake. 


	2. You Decide You Know I'm Piss With These ...

A/N: So. Will's buggered off to the sea on account of his pirate blood calling. Bloody stupid? Maybe. But it makes for a good fic! (Please...)  
  
Disclaimer: Hahahahahahahahaha, err, no. (sniff)  
  
18th July- Captain's Log  
  
Set to sail at seven this morning when the tide went out. Men in good spirits.  
  
&&&&&&&&&  
  
18th July- Will's Journal  
  
I am setting sail and can finally reveal my plans. I have not dared doing this before because I feared for prying eyes. Not that I don't trust my Elizabeth, but I have not been as I usually am because for the past few months, I have been overseeing a shipbuilding. My ship. I called her the Lady Kismet, and have sprung some leaderless pirates out of jail. They seem to be trustworthy, and have all given me their word that they will keep to the terms of the contract. They can leave when they have collected three thousand English pounds worth of valuables. And we follow the Code. I look forward to my new life. There are aspects of this new life I don't look forward to. If I get caught, I will hang, simply for flying the pirate flag. Well, I'd better be careful then. I miss poor sweet Elizabeth. She will be heartbroken, but hopefully she has the sense not to try and find me. The sea leaves no tracks though, so I'm not overly worried.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
19th July- Elizabeth's Diary  
  
I'm going to find him. I know who to go to as well. I had reached this resolve and now have to sort things out. I have to sort out the children. The twins may have to come with me, unless I can find a wet nurse. I sent a letter to my father  
  
'Dear Father,  
  
I have to go on a journey, but need you to take care of your grandchildren. I have left monies enough for about a year, including for a wet nurse for the wins. If I do not return within the year, in Will's study there is a picture of a ship hanging on the wall. Behind this is a safe. The key is in the secret compartment in the top drawer. Use a rule to tap the left hand side of the drawer, over the knothole, three times. The compartment should open.  
  
Your faithful daughter  
  
Elizabeth'  
  
Now I must trust he will not come after me. Oh Will, how could you have been so stupid? Did you not realise your family loves you?  
  
£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$  
  
19th July- Captain's Log  
  
Fight with a cargo ship from Africa. We took a Parlay. Six men injured, one seriously. Lost two barrels of water. Must stop for more water soon. I have been told by the First Mate, Baccarat, that we are near a pirate haven, so will stop soon.  
  
£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$  
  
19th July- Elizabeth's Diary  
  
I let out Jack's pigeon that he had left for emergencies  
  
'Jack  
  
Sail to Tortuga as soon as you can. I need your help desperately. I'll meet you in the Wife and Fine Man. I'll be in a corner. Look for a red neckerchief  
  
Elizabeth Turner'  
  
I dressed in some old clothes of Will's, bound back my hair and took the sword that Will made for me from my cupboard. I have had the apprentices dispatched to that Peter that Will also had apprenticed under him. He took them gladly, thank god. When I told him what was going on, he nodded his head and said "Aye, I expected as much. He was obsessed with the sea. Look what he made one time," He brought out a little brass plaque. Engraved was an epic sea battle. It was centred round two men, who locked swords with fierce grimaces. On the back were the words 'To Peter  
  
Keep the pumping those bellows For all the fine sailor fellows  
  
Good luck  
  
Will'  
  
I turned it over and over, and then gave it back. "If he and I do not return...will you keep these lads?" "Aye ma'am," he nodded to the three boys. "Come in my fine lads. You can have a bite to eat,"  
  
I left and then marched to the docks. I asked the bored looking official to tell me whether any ships might be setting sail for any where near Tortuga. He looked startled and then said "Why miss, there is. In dock seven. But what does a young woman want with Tortuga?" "My father is there," I lied. "He runs the Crossed Daggers inn," The official shook his head and let me by. Then he recognised me "Aren't you Mrs. Turner?" I heard no more as I ran like a dervish to the dock. The anchor was almost up and I leapt for the gangway and clung on, before finding my feet and scrambling up the plank. I landed in a heap on the deck and was grabbed by the crew. They held me up as the captain came striding through. "Who the hell are you?" he barked "Um, I'm called Fiona and I want safe passage to Tortuga. I will pay with- ," what could I pay with? There were few things I had I was willing to give. "With valour and courage," I held my head up. It was a long shot. The captain gave me a disdainful look. "No." he said it quite simply. The crew laughed and I don't know what I would have had done if I hadn't said "What if I can prove myself?" The captain turned back. I pulled my sword out. "If I can best you, I stay. If I loose I will let you do as you will," The captain considered it. Then he said "I take that bet! However, you will go up against my finest. Tom, please." Tom is a tall muscular man, who moved with a dancer's grace. He had a long face, with a humorous mouth and eyes. His eyes were a disturbing shade of midnight blue, and his hair was black. His face was stubbled and tanned.  
  
We circled on another, slowly. The crew formed round us I ran through all the tips that Will had ever given me. Then he lunged. I squeaked and ducked and parried. Then I lunged and he parried. We danced back and forth until I was weary. I stood back a moment to take my breath. He knocked the sword out of my hand and then sauntered closer. "You fight well, for a woman." He smiled. And came closer. Too close. "I win," his breath smelt of old tobacco and I pulled back a fist. He reeled, clutching his jaw and then came back and now there was no condescending smile. "You little-," I kneed him in the groin, and as he went down, my head met his nose and he bent over in his private little world of pain. I knocked his sword out of his hand and thanked Anamaria and Jack. Anamaria had taught me the groin bit. I, funnily enough, could see Jack wince as she made graphic movements. Not the time! I shook my head. Tom looked up, finally. I smiled down on him. He stood upright and nodded. "You beat him," he looked vaguely annoyed, but not too much. "Welcome aboard Fiona,"  
  
We were left, Tom and I, to nurse our wounds. I had acquired a cut on the back of my hand. The same one that Barbossa had slashed all that while ago. He winced when he saw it and then spoke in a thick Irish accent "That's a beauty. How long ago was that?" "A while ago," I replied evasively, and concentrated on bandaging it. "Here, let me," he pulled the bandage tight and I winced "Sorry, ham fisted," he smiled and it was like seeing when I saw Will smile for the very first time. It tugged the same feelings in my heart. I took my hand back and concentrated on his nose. "I don't think I broke it," I dipped my red neckerchief in some of the sea water beside me. "This'll play havoc with the dye. It'll look like someone died on it!" "Well, then, let's use something else," he reached back and pulled out the bit of cloth I had used for a bandage. I ripped another bit and soaked it. Then I dabbed at his nose "Nothing else broken?" I asked glibly "Why? Do you want to check?" "No!" I blushed and dabbed more fiercely "Oww!" he cried "Well, don't be cheeky," I reprimanded him and then carried on, more gently. He put up with it in silence. When I had finished I laughed "You haven't a nose, you've a tomato!" "You've got a very hard skull," he looked rueful. "Gonna put a crimp on things, aint it?" "No, I won't hold it against you," I looked at the blood soaked rag. "You bleed well," "I try to avoid those sort of compliments," he replied dryly. "Well, I've got a reputation to try and mend,"  
  
He left me to tidy up. I wasn't that bothered. It gave me time to squash the feelings that before, only Will had kindled.  
  
After dusk we were left to do as we wished till our watch, should we have it that night. I spoke to Tom. "So why are you coming to Tortuga?" he asked, and filled a pipe with tobacco. "Because I'm looking for someone," I replied. "He's called- Captain Jack Sparrow. He promised me a place on board his ship," "What, you want to join the Black Pearl?" he looked at me hard through the smoke from his pipe. "Err, yes, I suppose," I nodded, trying to play the uncertain young maid "Well, you don't have much of a chance with him. Anamaria's got him firmly under her thumb," he grinned :I know old Jack, from way back. I never thought he'd settle down," "How old are you then?" "Only about twenty, never been that good with numbers. My dad used to run a bar in Tortuga. He came there often. Used to give me a silver penny if I found him a pretty lady," I laughed "Sound's like Jack all over," "You know him?" he began to smirk. "Err, yes. And nothing happened! He was too drunk," "Really? He must have been really drunk then," "He was," I replied, remembering that night on the island. I smiled and murmured "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me..." "What?" Tom said "I couldn't hear," "Oh, nothing. It's a song I was taught, as a girl," "Really. I'd like to hear it one day," "Maybe you will," I smiled up at him. He was almost a head taller than me, making him the tallest man I'd ever seen.  
  
£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£  
  
Will's Journal  
  
My first battle as a pirate captain. We were up against a loaded cargo ship and they offered practically no resistance. We shared equally and now are heading to the nearest safe port for repairs. Luckily it is not Tortuga, because if I were to meet with anyone who knew me...this is a new life for me and I will not let it go. I am not Will Turner the smith, but Captain Will and there is no one to change that. Ever.  
  
A/N: Ooh, get Will. He's got all tough and manly is this good? Find out next time...  
  
. 


	3. Chapter Whatever

A/N: Hello you wild fangirls! I trust your having fun with your new Liz clones? (Fangirl waves a dismembered arm cheerfully. She is eating sandwiches. The other fangirls are also eating sandwiches and fucking enormous bars of chocolate are beside them) Oh, lunch break is it? Umm, O.K then. My clone machine is on the blink unfortunately (Hides large mallet behind back) What? It was on the rampage! I couldn't stop it. It was evil. However I've still got millions of clones left, so you know, don't panic...  
  
Disclaimer: Umm. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Piss all. You name it I don't have it. Fuck. But I'm gonna enter negotiations. (Gets out large mallet again) Oh Jerry...  
  
21st July- Captain's Log  
  
Stopped today at dawn. Hired men to fix the ship. Men are dismissed for five days.  
  
Will's Journal  
  
I am sitting in a inn on my own. I never realised how lonely it can be. No wonder Jack liked to surround himself with people. It's now I realise how much I miss Elizabeth. And the children. Especially little Jack. His was the first face I'd see sometimes. I wonder how they are. They should be well enough. I'm going to sit at the bar, talk to the land lady. Anything's got to be better than sitting in a corner nursing a mug of rum. I'm not so sure about the crew though. They appear to be trustworthy, thought the quartermaster is feared by all. He's called Young, and a right villain he seems. I suppose this is good for a pirate, but no pirate is all he seems.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Elizabeth's Diary- 21st July  
  
Yesterday we reached Tortuga and I took my leave of the ship. Tom asked what I would do if I found Sparrow. I didn't like to say, so answered with a vague "Stuff," "Oh yes?" he smiled and I was drawn to the odd little curve his mouth did when he smiled, like his mouth was slightly too big for his lips. It was quite endearing. I smiled and said "Yes. I will see you around, I guess, though it is unlikely I will see you again," "Oh really? I wouldn't be so sure. The Pearl, however wonderful it maybe, is still quite small," "What?" I asked. "I'm coming. You didn't think I would let you go like that? You still owe me a drink anyway," his nose has gone down, though it is a little red. I laughed and beckoned him "Come on then,"  
  
We went to the Wife And Fine Man and ordered drinks. I kept half an eye out for Jack and immediately paranoia came on me. What if the pigeon had never reached him? What if he was unable to make it? What if... To drown these thoughts I downed my drink. In what seemed hardly anytime I was giggling away with Tom. I can't remember what about. But then... when we went up to the separate rooms he made me laugh again and I hung onto him for support. And then. And then. We kissed. I felt the same way I had when I had kissed Will for the first time. I came to myself and pulled away. "This is wrong. Sorry Tom," and went to my bedroom.  
  
Today however, Jack made an appearance. He actually looked vaguely worried. "What's going on?" he asked roughly when he saw me "Will's ran away," I told him in a rush. "He left to become a pirate," Jack sat down and motioned for drinks. Anamaria sat down beside him and cast a look towards Tom and then raised an eyebrow at me. 'Later' I mouthed. She shrugged and Jack said "Do you know on what ship?" "No," "Do you know where he might go?" "No," "Do you know anything about the whereabouts of the stupid bastard?" he asked in exasperation "He'll stick to the Caribbean. He knows the waters round here," I was certain on that count. He had had a map of the Caribbean, and would spend ages with it. "Well, that narrows it down a bit," Jack got up. "I'm gonna go talk to Mistress Veronica. She generally knows what's up," and he fought his way through the brawls and waving arms and legs that made up the Wife And Fine Man. That left me Tom and Anamaria. The silence got thicker. "I'm gonna go, uh, yeah," Tom got up and made his way to the bar ASAP "O.K, what's going on?" Anamaria leant across. "On with what?" as though I didn't know "With you and that Tom bloke," Anamaria said "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about. He's a friend, nothing more," "What, you think I'm blind girl? He's a nothing more than a friend and I'm Captain of the Pearl. What happened?" "O.K, we kissed. I was drunk so was he. There, happy?" I snapped "And I couldn't feel worse. I bet Will hasn't managed anything like this," "I don't believe it! You get us here to go find Will and start with some other bloke!" she hissed. "No! I am not starting up with another bloke. I'm not like that Ana." "Really? Well that poor lad's smitten with you. I suggest you tell him what's going on, before someone gets hurt," her eyes gleamed and I suddenly realised why she was First Mate.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
22nd July- Will's Journal  
  
I woke up under a pile of bodies. And a headache. I rubbed my head and then struggled out from under the bodies. They were mainly men. I screwed up my eyes against the light from the window. The landlady, Mademoiselle Xenia, came twittering up. "Oh you put up quite a fight alright!" "What?" and then last night came back to me. The prostitute, the two men. The six friends of one of the men. No wonder my head hurt. "You don't have to pay. It happens most nights," she explained. Two burly men came and started to throw the unconscious men out of the bar, where they were out the way. I helped to tidy up.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
22nd July- Elizabeth's Diary  
  
Today Tom grabbed my arm. We were leaving on the tide. Jack had decided to get me and Will back together, because as he put it, "We need to tell that young whelp where his loyalties should lie," Tom stopped me and asked "What's going on Fiona?" "Well, I'm not called Fiona, I'm Elizabeth. Elizabeth Turner. And I'm going after Will Turner." "Bootstrap died years ago Fi- Elizabeth," "No, his son," "Bootstrap had a son?" "Yes," I said it flatly "Elizabeth?" "Yes?" "When this is over-," "I know what your going to ask and the answer is no. Will Turner is my husband," "Oh." Tom turned away. "So that kiss..." "Was beautiful, but a mistake." I touched the big man's shoulder "I'm so sorry," "No, it was my fault. I should have realised that a girl like you would be taken," he breathed in deeply and strode off, back straight. I was left alone. There's no use in blubbing or anything stupid, I told myself. It's Will you are after.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's a bit short, but the plots a bit complicated and it's always like ooh, can't put that in yet! Oh well. Elizabeth's just made someone very unhappy, poor bastard. And Will's had a fight. Well, it's very intresting so far, yes?  
  
R/R for me! 


	4. Chapter Bugger This For A Game Of Soldie...

A/N: On with the show! (Moulin Rouge song 'On With The Show' kicks in and there is Zidler et al singing their little hearts out)  
  
Freak: Umm, you have the wrong movie. This is Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
Zidler: (To Christian) I told you we should have taken a right at Kill Bill! Don't make this be another Lord of the Rings moment (puts on girly voice) Oh; I'm sure we're here now! (Goes back to normal voice) Yeah, we're really there in the middle of a fuckin' epic battle! (Goes into girly voice) Oh, excuse me Mr. Orc With The Dirty Great Axe Who's About To Chop Off My Head, can you give me directions? And then, what those bastards did to Toulouse... Who is Gimli anyway?  
  
Christan: That was an accident! Anyway, he can still walk.  
  
Zidler: Yes, but his voice is a lot higher!  
  
Freak: (Eyes water) Oo What?  
  
Scared Readers: Oo  
  
Christian: You navigate then! (flounces off in a huff)  
  
Freak and Scared Readers: Oo  
  
Zidler: Sorry. That Christan is such a bloody sensitive twit...(Every thing disappears)  
  
Scared Readers: OO  
  
Freak: Oo Umm, that was... odd. O.K, ignore that. Let's carry on, shall we?  
  
Disclaimer: I own it all, don't I Jerry? (Cut to live feed in very deep mine)  
  
Jerry: (Bound gagged and guarded by some mean looking Urak-Hai) Mmmf-mmf!  
  
Freak: See? All legal. (Grins broadly)  
  
Jerry: Mmf! Mmmmmmmmf!  
  
Freak: Shut up Jerry. Or else...  
  
Jerry: OO  
  
Freak: Good boy. Now, be good and I might feed you tonight.  
  
Jerry: OO  
  
23rd July- Elizabeth's Diary  
  
Apparently, an unknown ship has been robbing other pirate ships recently, so we're going after them to see whether it's Will. I hope it is. Tom is cooler with me now. I feel sorry for him, and wish that he didn't have to suffer like that. I hate making people unhappy.  
  
Anyway, the Pearl is much the same as it ever was, though now I have to work as well. I can't just sit around; I take my share of the watches, my share of the tasks that keep the Pearl afloat. Jack thinks that Will would have taken damage and set in to the nearest haven. So that is where we are headed.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() 23rd July- Will's Journal  
  
Today I made my way down to the dock to see how the ship is coming. It appears to be going well and the overseer was optimistic. Then I wandered the streets alone for a while. I miss Elizabeth at times like this. Jack seemed to have a knack with the men. Obviously I have to learn it.  
  
((()))((()))((()))((())((())(()))((()))  
  
25th July- Captain's Log  
  
Gone on the tide. Wind fair to middling. Men are in fair spirits, though they seem secretive.  
  
Will's Journal  
  
The men are secretive. They have conversations that seem to stop when I come near. I do wish Elizabeth were here. She has a knack for extracting secrets.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
26th July- Elizabeth's Diary  
  
We have been making good progress. I have been trying to mend my friendship with Tom. However, when I come near, he makes some excuse. Anamaria thinks that he is angry and embarrassed that he let his feelings show like that, and given time, he will come round "Men's egos bruise easy. They have to heal." She told me sagely. "When I first met Jack proper, he would hardly talk to me. Maybe slapping him in front of everyone wasn't right." She looked thoughtful, then shrugged. "But that's not the point. The point is he should come round sooner or later."  
  
1st August  
  
This morning a ship was spotted flying a black sail with a white spot in the middle. Apparently it means that anyone it sees it will kill. So we got ready to do battle. I ended up on the side, ready to swing over as soon as the word was given. I gulped and doubled over the rope in my hand "Don't worry lass. The first jump is always the worst," Gibbs told me "Show us yer knickers!" "Cotton says to try and roll when you hit the deck," Gibbs translated. I nodded. The gulf between the two ships as they pulled alongside each other seemed enormous. I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes when the order was given. I swung out across the sea, and hit the deck fast. The noise was tremendous. Shouts, cannons roaring, guns clattering and swords clashing. I dimly heard someone yelling, and realised it was me. I could hear Jack off to the left, and Anamaria to the right somewhere, vaguely, but I was completely lost to it all. Then there seemed to be silence around me, and I stopped, and looked round. Jack was calling to me. The fighting had stopped. I went to him and saw in front of me something awful. I knelt, trying to take it in, and Jack gave the order to go back to the ship. Then he spat at someone, I didn't see who and said "Never judge a book by it's cover, and never ever underestimate me," Then I think I blacked out.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's a bit short and happy birthday to the lovely captainme! Thankee to all my reviewers! 


	5. Chapter Oh Fuck It

A/N: So why did Elizabeth black out? We'll have to find out...  
  
Reviewers kudos at the end.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, well, I can't be arsed. If you don't know it by now, I don't care.  
  
2nd August- Elizabeth's Diary  
  
I still can't believe it. I really can't. After I blacked out, I fell into nightmares where the image of Will lying in a pool of his own blood predominated. It is an image I will never forget. Jack, kneeling beside Will, Will's blood all over him, and then Tom, running towards the man who'd done it, telling Jack to watch out... And the shot. And then Jack shooting and then chaos.  
  
When I came to, I looked about me, the battle was being cleaned up. I crawled over to where Will's blood still lay in a congealing pool. Then a groan distracted me. Tom! The gunshot was a ragged hole in his chest. I knelt over him and pulled him into my arms "Hello, Fiona," he smiled and coughed bright red blood. "I'm afraid that bullet had my name on it," "No, Tom..." I started to cry, silent tears. "Please forgive me." "Forgive you for what? For being a good friend? For letting me have it straight?" he chuckled, blood trickling down his chin "Fiona. If I had asked you, on that night, and there hadn't been all this going on, would you have said yes? Would you have come to my bed?" "Tom, it would have been my greatest pleasure," I told him sincerely. "And... I do love you," "I love you," he said simply, and reached up to my face. I kissed his hand. It fell away, and I looked. His eyes were closed. His breathing no longer sounded. "No, no," He opened his eyes, just a crack, "Goodbye Fiona," I kissed his face, and his ragged gasps stopped. For good. I bent over him, and wept. All the tears that I have managed to keep bottled up so far, I wept. I sobbed as Gibbs came and murmured a prayer for the dead, and then he unclasped my hands and handed me a handkerchief. "Dry your eyes lass, and come see him off," And I did, standing there until his body floated into the depths of Davy Jones' Locker. Tears again mirrored my eyes, but I blinked them back. Tom wouldn't have wanted me to cry. He would have laughed that I was wasting so many on him. "May you have fair winds, and a full bottle of rum wherever you go," I muttered. Then  
  
Anamaria placed a hand on my shoulder. "Come with me," In Jack's private cabin, where the bed and his private oddments lay around the place, was Will. On the bed. His face was grey. I rushed to his side. "Will," "He's quite weak," Anamaria told me "He lost a lot of blood," I looked at the bandage on his left hand. Anamaria held up her hand, and bent down the little finger and the one next to it. "The man missed, got him in the hand. I've patched it up as best I can. It's a good thing really, he'll still be able to work." I knelt beside him. After all this, here was my man. I went to sweep a lock f his hair out of his face. He grabbed my wrist. I gasped. He looked at me dopily "Elizabeth," he smiled and moved his hand to hold mine. I gripped it. "Yes," I replied quietly "Don't worry Will, I'm watching over you," He smiled, and closed his eyes. "I told you not to come back," "Yes, but then you wouldn't be here. I don't know what happened, but..." maybe now wasn't the opportune moment. "But I'd never abandon you love," "Maybe that's good," he murmured. I squeezed his hand. "Get some sleep. I need to talk some things through with Jack," I let go of his hand and planted a kiss on his forehead. Anamaria had left the room. I also left. She was standing outside the door. "He's asleep again," I told her, and she nodded. Then I went up to the wheel, where Jack was standing, watching the clearing up process. "He's O.K," I told him, and he merely nodded "That Tom. He was a good man. I watched him be given to the sea," he said. He motioned Gibbs to take over and took me to his little office, with the desk full of papers and empty bottles. "Yes. He was a fine man." I looked at the floor "I think he would take a bullet for anyone. But... I think you especially." "Why?" Jack furrowed his brow "Because you were dear to me. And I was dear to him," I gulped back the tears that were threatening. "You must be hurting badly." He said it quietly. "I could see he was a favourite to you." I sniffed and wiped my eyes "He was. I loved him like he was a brother," "I know what it is to loose a close one." He laid a hand on my arm, "You are a strong woman. And I think Tom would be proud of you," "Really?" "Yes. Coz yer can take anythin'" he smiled, and then gave me a brotherly hug. I let him, and stood there, crying softly. He pulled away. "Enough o' that Miss Elizabeth. You're getting' me shirt wet," I smiled at that and sniffed. He smiled back and then said. "Now love, don't feel guilty." That made me laugh. He touched my arm, and left. I followed.  
  
((()))((()))((()))((())((()))  
  
3rd August  
  
I slept in late today. Anamaria says that my mind's exhausted from all the bull shit it's had to put up with. Her words, not mine. My first chore was to see how Will was. He seemed to be quite happy in himself. We sat and had a long talk. It was like everything we had kept to ourselves in the past few months was pouring out. It was freeing in its way, and there were tears, and some laughs. Then Will slept again.  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
8th August- Will's Journal  
  
Today I'm trying my hand again. It's harder though, as I am left handed. However, Jack says he has known many fine pirates that lived without fingers, so I must be patient. Today, as it was also the first day I got up, I had to talk to Jack. He wanted to know everything, and hauled me into his office to talk privately. He cracked out to bottles and waved one in my general direction. I declined and sat in the chair opposite Jack. He pulled out a cracked leather book and licked the nib of a pencil. "Don't look so surprised whelp," he caught sight of my face, "I need a record of this. To warn others." "No, I didn't know you could write," I smiled wryly and settled my arm, which seems to be doing its own thing at the moment. I can't make it obey. Anamaria says it's recuperating. I think it's a nuisance. Jack pulled a face "Don't go shouting it around mate." He wrote, in a large bold flowing hand, 'Account of the Lady Kismet mutiny, recorded by Capt. Jack Sparrow, from the words of Will Turner' he took a leisurely swig from his bottle and then motioned with it for me to continue. I watched my words form on the page as I began.  
  
A/N: And I'll leave it there. Heh heh. Kudos and killer rabbits to Tricksters-daughter, 


	6. Chapter I Don't Care

A/N: Can't be arsed. Reader kudos at the end.  
  
Disclaimer: Can't be arsed.  
  
Will's Journal-8th August  
  
I watched my words form on the page as I began. "When we set off, everything was good. My crew seemed honest. None of them knew of my ancestry, and they seemed to trust me. There was one man, the quarter master though, by name of Wilkes. He was always challenging my authority. He seemed to dislike me. However, it was when we started out after the ship had been repaired that it all went pear shaped. The crew was secretive, and conversations would stop when I came upon them. I did wonder, but didn't want to pry.  
  
Then one night, I was disturbed by Baccarat, who said that there was a commotion. I went up on deck, and there were the men. They came upon me and gagged me, clapped me in irons and locked me in the brig." I paused, looked at Jack. He merely took advantage of the moment to drink some more rum. I appreciated it, kind of. "In the brig, I was hardly fed. And then the ringleader came. He was Wilkes. He... only really came to taunt me. He'd found out about my father. And he came down and he'd spit in the watered rum they gave me, and make me drink it, and he'd say that I was worthless, and I was as weak as Bootstrap Bill. And that Barbossa was the best thing that could have happened, because it was him that made the Pearl great. And other things. He said that Bootstrap could have been the most feared pirate, but he took up with you. And, well, you can guess. And then he said that we were going to pay Jack Sparrow a visit. Revenge for Barbossa, he said. I told him he was crazy, and he got someone to beat me." I lifted my shirt and showed him the bruises. Jack raised an eyebrow, took more rum, and motioned me on. "When we came to the Pearl, Wilkes said that I could fight, and he wanted to be there when you saw who it was. I did as he said, but when I found you, I told Wilkes that I wouldn't do it. And then, I kind of lost the plot. There was shouting, guns, and pain. Then I remember you saying something about underestimating people, and then I woke up in the bed, with two less fingers than I started with." I stopped. Jack scrawled the last few words and closed the book. Then he sat back "Jesus. Wilkes. I knew him. And I'm glad I was the one to kill him. Bastard." He spat. "Will, you are the bravest idiot I ever knew. You lot seem to swarm round Elizabeth like flies." I realised he was talking about Tom. "But, Will, I swear, and I give you my word on this, that next time you try anything like this again, I will let you die. You didn't see Elizabeth when she was telling us you left. Believe me, break her heart and yours'll be on my sword," I saw no humour in his eyes, but touched my forehead. "Captain," and left.  
  
Outside I breathed in the sea air deeply. I climbed up the mast to look out, and almost hurled Elizabeth off the top. I grabbed her waist, and pulled her back up. She held me tightly. "Will! You've spoken to Jack?"  
  
"Yes." "So we can go home now?" I sighed. What was home? Not the semi detached house off the forge. I wondered how to break this to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth... as far as I am concerned I am home. I should have figured this before." She said nothing. "Just think, I could be sitting where my father once sat." Silence. "Elizabeth, I remember my mother. She was always waiting. She would stand at the window over looking the bay for hours waiting for my father. I couldn't do that to you. Ever. I couldn't bear the thought of you waiting." I drew her closer. "So what do you suggest we do?" she asked, and there was ice on the question. "I'm not sure, but you know I will try to make you happy. That is my goal, what ever happens,"  
  
I'm really tired actually. And my hand aches. Anamaria just came in and told me she'd be back soon, and if I wasn't in a hammock, I was so much fish food. I think she was joking. I'm not sure though. Oh well, I'll go anyway.  
  
A/N: Captainme: Actually, it aint hard to confuse me. Example:  
  
(At Guides. I am standing next to my friend, who we will call Liz)  
  
Me: Where's Liz? (Looks round blindly, and turns to Random Person) Have you seen Liz?  
  
Liz: Uh, I'm here. Standing next to you.  
  
Me: Oh, hi. Where'd you go?  
  
Liz: No where.  
  
Me: Really? You must have been invisible...  
  
Random Person: o.O You're a freak.  
  
Liz: You get used to it.  
  
So, you know...  
  
Trickster's Daughter: OK, OK, no need to get nasty. (In under tone) Jeez...  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean hampers to all that review! (Holds up hamper with rum sticking out of it, a map, some Aztec gold, and various other paraphernalia) 


	7. Chapter It's Almost The End So Who Cares

A/N: Who's surprised Jack can write? (Forest of hands shoot up). Oh good, glad I weren't the only one. Chapter seven, I think... reader kudos at the end.   
  
Disclaimer: I have to be drunk before I say it. It numbs the pain...  
  
Elizabeth's Diary- 9th August  
  
Today Will took Jack aside. They stayed in the office for over an hour, and you have never heard a place so quiet. They were probably expecting a row. They didn't get one. They got Will and Jack coming out without a word, Jack going back to the wheel, and Will off in the other direction. I followed, hearing Jack bellow commands at the pirates. Will was up on the mast, smiling to himself, humming a shanty.   
  
"And she went up and then over," he sang, and then stopped when he saw me. He swept me into his arms, and kissing me like it was going out of fashion.  
  
"Guess what! Jack says he'll let us stay on board, and even bring the kids! We'll be like any other person on board, and we're to sleep separate. He says its because we breed like rabbits, and five is quite enough, thanks." He laughed "I know it isn't perfect, but it seems right. And I can make my name as a normal pirate. But, it lies to you. Are you willing to give up your old life, exchange it for piracy?" I was gobsmacked. He'd managed to arrange all this, and now he was asking my opinion. I hadn't expected that. I looked at him, at the bandaged hand, at his face, which seemed more open than it had for years. I reached up and hugged him   
  
"I would deem it an honour, Mr. Turner,"  
  
"Thank you." He hugged me tightly, almost squashing me. "Jack says we can go and fetch the children."  
  
"I should hope so as well!"   
  
We sat at the look out hand in hand. I can't believe it. Elizabeth Turner, from governor's daughter to pirate in one easy step.   
  
((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))  
  
23th August  
  
We reached Port Royal three days ago. We didn't know what was in store. Jack was a bit edgy, as we have a lot of loot in our hold. So me and Will would have to be quick.   
  
We walked through the streets. All around were blackened houses. There had been a fire recently. And the streets were deserted. It was awful. Like a ghost town. I huddled closer to Will.  
  
Will went to talk to his old apprentice, Peter, and tell him what was going on. I went to my house to get the children. Estrella opened the door. She was scarred by the distinctive mark of smallpox.   
  
"Oh my god. Estrella!" I gasped  
  
"The smallpox came. It killed off everyone in the slums. I managed to pass it on round here. We were loosing people, and business. So we had to move the children. And then some of the healthy ones set the houses on fire to isolate it." I looked into her eyes and saw despair and trauma. "They killed the remaining ones in the slums. And oh, Mistress Turner! I gave it to your father!" she began to sob. "And to the little ones! Oh god have mercy!" I was stunned. She knelt in front of me, wailing.  
  
"Are any of them alive? Estrella! Pull yourself together girl!" she stopped crying. "Are any of them still alive?"  
  
"Yes." She whispered. "The twins. Everyone else died,"  
  
I shook her   
  
"Where are they?"   
  
"On the farm, up on the hill," she broke up again. I left her and ran through the deserted streets. I ran into Will. He was holding the twins. I grabbed them off him.   
  
"Peter told me," he said. I rocked my babies, crying silently. He held us all.  
  
"Apparently it's pretty much over now. The fire wiped out the worst of it. Now though, I don't know whether Jack will let us back on. We don't need it on the ship,"  
  
I couldn't say anything. I just kept crying. All my family were dead and gone. Except the twins and Will. I was just... there are no words to describe it. Will elped me back down to the ship.   
  
"Ahoy!" he called "Permission to speak to the captain!"  
  
I watched them converse quietly and urgently. Then Jack went back up on board. He came back with Anamaria holding a bundle of cloth. She didn't touch us, but took us to the cove, where there is the most enormous rock pool. She made me and the babes strip off and wash in the salt water. The babes didn't appear to have caught the disease, and Anamaria helped me scrub them. Will was out side. I could hear him dropping wood. Then, eyes closed, he fumbled into the cave and took some seaweed for tinder. I could feel the heat come off the fire. Anamaria left me to finish, then took my clothes out and came back empty handed.   
  
"You're burning our clothes?"   
  
"Just in case." She told me grimly and then threw a cloth at me. I dried myself and put on some of the clothes that Anamaria had brought. I was lucky, I'm slightly less muscular than Anamaria, and fitted her clothes well. I'd looked silly in Will's clothes anyway. We wrapped the twins, and I sat by the fire with Anamaria to feed them whilst Will bathed and came back. He appeared to have a change of clothes on the ship, as it fitted him well. He tossed the clothes onto the fire, and slicked his unruly hair into a ponytail. We watched the clothes disintegrate, and it was like my old life fell away with it.   
  
Back on the Pearl, we were allowed time to ourselves. Will didn't seem to want it though. He went about his duties like it was any other day. But the twins waked me in the night, and Will was awake, crying silently. We left Port Royal, and I doubt I will go back. Ever.   
  
A/N: I think there's an epilogue coming up, so don't get too hopeful...  
  
Reader Kudos to:  
  
Trickster's Daughter (a.k.a t-d() ): Yeah, I love getting reviews off you, you're so bugger, what's the word... verbal. Communication. Whatever...  
  
Captainme: See, I updated! And what are you on about with the Elizabeth thing? Oh, OK. I get it! (Smiles) See! Took me what? Five, ten minutes? 


	8. Chapter Epilogue

A/N: This is a little epilogue thingy I had banging about in my head and since I have never been one for being beaten round the head, I'll get rid of it, and then maybe it'll go away...  
  
Disclaimer: Not saying it on account of you should know. I do own Tom though. But he's dead, so I don't think it counts so much. Actually I don't think I've mentioned that before. Oh well. I get there in the end. It just takes me a while...  
  
Elizabeth's Diary- 26th August  
  
We went to the Bride tonight, and me and Anamaria watched Jack and Will get drunker and drunker. By the end of the night they were singing shanties and rude songs with all the gusto of the drunkard. The babes fell asleep, and we crowbar'd Will and Jack upright. Watching then try to support themselves out the bar is something that I may never forget.   
  
Outside in the quiet street, Jack decided to try teamwork. Every time he stumbled, he grabbed Will, who grabbed a wall. This way everyone remained pretty much upright. This made going pretty slow though. After a while, when Will had managed to miss a wall yet again, me and Anamaria did what every good woman should, and supported our men. Anamaria did it with the skill of someone who has repeated the motion over and oer. I did it slower, but managed and we weaved to the Pearl. I helped Will to his hammock and the children were put in theirs. Then I sat and wrote this.  
  
I am glad Will is happy. He has never been, in all my time of knowing him, so completely content. We still mourn our children, and are thankful some were saved. As for myself, I feel happier as the bold pirate woman, than as the perfect polite governor's daughter, good for 'naught but marriage an' kids' as the cook once so not so kindly put it.   
  
((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))  
  
28th August  
  
Today as I was collecting drinks (it was my round), I heard something that grabbed me.   
  
"Ole Swann, now he was a pirate,"  
  
It was an old man, the proprietor of the bar  
  
"Who did you say?" I asked  
  
"Switchblade Swann. He was a good pirate, a fine man," the old man was lost in memories  
  
"O' course, he never got over his son becoming a lawman. A governor, no less. Ole Swann wanted him to carry on the tradition,"  
  
"Really?" I smiled. What were the odds?  
  
"Yep, ole Switchblade. Bloody brilliant pirate. His son though." He shook his head "What was his name? Weatherby? Warwick?"  
  
I stifled a giggle. It had to be. I almost danced back and eagerly related everything. Will hugged me and Anamaria his a smile as Jack waved his arms wildly and shouted  
  
"Tole yer so! Tole yer so! Birds of a feather!" he laughed, and calmed down (well, stopped shouting and waving his arms) "Ole Swann eh? Bit before my time. The whelp's father, William. He knew 'im. He was hauled in front of the Navy, and hanged, a coupla years before your dad married your mum, I reckon," he took a swig from the mug in front of him and nudged Will  
  
"You'd better watch yerself with 'er mate. She's got pirate in 'er, and you know what pirate women are like," Anamaria pretended to be offended and Jack tried to save himself "They are the most beautiful creatures.They're why the Sirens were why they were,"   
  
"nice save," will congratulated him "However it may not work," Anamaria still looked offended. So Jack, with his usual tact and charm, pulled her into a long kiss, and she fought him off. Me and Will moved back and watched. Just another night in the life of a pirate. Yep, totally normal to watch Anamaria chase Jack down the street shouting nasty things about eunuchs, two bricks and knives. Nothing unusual at all. Truly.   
  
A/N: And, so, we will leave these happy folk to watch Jack get made an honorary eunach, or if Anamaria gets her way, maybe not...  
  
Kudos and hugs from the pirate of your choice to: 


End file.
